First Words Surprise us all
by BlackAngelBitch
Summary: Their daughter, Anniyah surprises her parents. One Shot. Related to other one-shot of Elijah/OC :)


Cartoons flashed across the screen, keeping me a little entertained. The different colours bounded across my eyes. A yawn escaped me, and my eyes watered. Watching these cartoons brought a smile to my face. I could still remember when I was four years old. When I visited the rest of my family, mostly my grandparents, I would constantly watch Scooby-Doo, a cartoon that took my interest immediately. I loved the dog more than anything.

A giggle tore through the quietness of the room, causing a laugh from a certain mister. Only one giggle that could be so infectious. I couldn't help myself, so I joined in the laughing. After the laughter had died down, I went back to the TV. Smiling to myself, I decided to take a thorough look around the room. It was the first time I really look properly at the room. A large 39" TV sat in the middle of the wall, black leather seats sat around the room. A brown and white flowery pattern painted the walls, and a dark wooden floor laid upon the floor. Orange cushions littered the couches. Like any family home, toys surrounded the floor, making the room feel more homely.

Staring intently at the sight before me, I couldn't help but smile. Klaus was situated on the floor, with a wide smile adorning his face. A variety of toys surrounded him, with a mixture of different colours; red, yellow, baby pink, light blue, and a light green. Letter blocks were seated by his right foot. A small light grey bunny rabbit laid next to his left foot. In front of him, was the most adorable little thing in the world. Mine and Elijah's daughter, Anniyah, or Annie, was sat giggling at the different animals in her book which Klaus was flicking through.

Elijah stood next to Rebekah, both talking animately. The sight of Elijah caused my heart to beat rapidly. He wore dark washed jeans, a dark red cotton shirt, and a black leather jacket. He looked like the typical bad boy. His eyes glinted with happiness as he was surrounded by his family. Bekah was beautiful as usual. She wore a light pink dress that flowed to mid-calf. She also wore a white pair of boots that reached to her knees.

However, I was seated on the couch watching the family. I was sporting a pair of white shorts, fluffy pink and white stripped socks, as well as one of Elijah's shirts. I was not able to resist the masculine scent of Elijah.

Feeling my feet ache, I decided a short walk would do me good. Gathering myself together, I lifted myself off the deep black leather couch. The sight of the kitchen was appealing to me. After a few short strides, I found myself looking at the drinks situated in the fridge. Rows of different drinks (mainly juices, milk, and soda). Feeling in the mood for Dr. Pepper, I grabbed the can. Peeking at the clock mounted on the wall, I could see that it was time for my daughter's milk. Humming the lullaby that Elijah had reserved for our baby girl, I made the milk quickly.

Sipping my drink slowly, I found myself openly at my man. His hips leant against the door frame, staring deeply at my face. One hand gripped a glass of scotch, his favourite one, while his other hand rested against the frame. A smile graced his face.

"Hello, love."

I made my way over to Elijah, getting attention from our little girl. Of course, she knew when her drink was ready. I had always thought that she had a sense of when it would be ready for her as she would turn all her attention onto me or Elijah.

"Ma!"

I stopped short. I must have heard wrong. However, looking around the room, I had heard right. Annie had said her very first words. Before I could do anything, she was swept into Elijah's arms. His face portrayed what everyone else felt. A hand covered my mouth as happy tears streaked down my face. I could feel Elijah's eyes on me.

I handed the bottle of milk to the person closest to me, who happened to be Rebekah. She was shocked just like me.

Holding out my arms, the excited little girl was suddenly bouncing and tapping her tiny hand against my cheek. Rubbing my nose delicately into her dark brown hair, I could smell the sweet scent of strawberries. I sighed in delight. Holding my chest, I made funny noises, smiling as I heard delighted giggles.

Remembering her forgotten milk, I gratefully took the drink from Rebekah. She gave me one of her rare smiles. The only one reserved for someone important to her. Mostly Annie or me. I had been considered her sister ever since she first met me. On that first meeting, I was instantly the sister of all of them.

"Ma!" I stroked her hair, enjoying the feel of the softness. It was still hard to believe that our little girl was growing up.

"Hey baby, time for your milk, okay?" Handling the bottle with an ease of perfection, I fed my daughter. Greedy pulls tugged on my hands. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, however I shook them away.

After what appeared like an hour, but only was ten minutes, she was finally finished. I sat the empty bottle onto the glass table next to the couch.

Holding Annie further away from me, I noticed her outfit. It was obvious that she was dressed by Bekah. Dressed from head to toe in pink. She wore a pink shirt with the saying 'cheeky monkey', baby pink trousers, and pink UGG boots. Shaking my head at the colour, I kissed her cheek tenderly before setting her down on the floor with her uncle.

Dragging Elijah with me, I made my way to the couch. I pushed Elijah onto the seat and snuggled into his side. Even though he had a certain coolness to him, I still felt the warmth.

It was times like this that I'm glad that I met Elijah. I'm also glad I had my baby girl.


End file.
